hitchhikersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fenchurch
Fenchurch is Arthur Dent's human soulmate.In the fourth book of the Hitchhiker "trilogy" So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish She was named after the Fenchurch Street railway station where she was conceived in the ticket queue.Adams revealed in an interview that it was really the ticket queues at Paddington Station that made him think of conceiving a character there, but chose Fenchurch as a name because of Paddington Bear. She lived in a house in Islington that happened to be on the exact spot where Arthur Dent had lived in a cave two million years earlier. Oddly, despite her being a major character in So Long, and Thanks For All the Fish, we never learn her surname. Description She plays the cello, has good taste in music and owns a pair of speakers that "would have impressed the guys who put up Stonehenge." Adventures She was the girl "sitting on her own in a café in Rickmansworth" on the first page of the book.She first appeared as the unnamed girl in the café on the first page of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy When the Earth and everyone including Fenchurch had mysteriously reappeared, a romantic relationship blossoms between her and Arthur Dent. He teaches her to fly, before a first aerial sexual encounter on the wing of a plane, and a second with Sony Walkmen. She vanishes abruptly during a hyperspace jump on their first intergalactic holiday.At the beginning of the fifth book. Douglas Adams later claimed that he wanted to get rid of the character as she was getting in the way of the story. Much of this is evident from the self-referential prose surrounding Arthur and Fenchurch's relationship. She worked as a waitress at Milliways since she vanished, and is reunited with Arthur DentIn Fit the Twenty-Sixth., although in And Another Thing... this is revealed to not have been a reality, instead of being the virtual life that the Guide Mark II gave Arthur. The computer of the Tanngrisnir takes the form of Fenchurch in its programming attempts to live out the sub-conscious desires of the ship's occupiers. While in this form, the two talk and ponder together extensively, exacerbated by the effects of the ship's dark matter travel on people's emotions. Arthur encounters another form of Fenchurch during a trip in Hyperspace on to dematerialise, similar to his Fenchurch, across a plural zone in a different part of the universe. In the Eoin Colfer novel And Another Thing... Appearances Novels * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (unnamed). * So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish. * Mostly Harmless (only mentioned in passing). * And Another Thing... (as the Tanngrisnir's projection). Radio Quandary Phase * Fit the Nineteenth * Fit the Twentieth * Fit the Twenty-First * Fit the Twenty-Second Quintessential Phase * Fit the Twenty-Sixth Comic Books * The comic book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (unnamed) Behind the scenes Fenchurch was portrayed by: *Actress Jane Horrocks (voice) in the radio series *Unknown actress in the second episode of the television series. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Musicians Category:Humans